League of Doom + Siege Watch Tournament U
Playable Fighters * Mario * Link * Crash Bandicoot * Ms. Pacman * Eggman * Squirtle * Earthworm Jim * Giant (Clash Royale) * Herbert (Family Guy) * Stewie Griffin * Donkey Kong * Lucario * Diddy Kong * Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) * Goten (Dragon Ball Z) * Squidward * Beth (Rick and Morty) * Jerry (Rick and Morty) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Kitty (Total Drama) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Bridgette (Total Drama) * Leaf Man * Nazz (Total Drama) * Leia * Yoda * Sky (Total Drama) * Heavy (TF2) * Lincoln Loud * Groot * Dr. Zoidberg * Bowser * Raven (Teen Titans) * Lucy Loud (The Loud House) * Ariana Grande * Evil Mario * Steve Harvey * Brick (Total Drama) * Adam Sandler * Mr. Poopy Butthole * Trent (Total Drama) * Heather (Total Drama) * Scout (TF2) * Bonnie (Pokemon) * Lisa Loud * Darth Maul * Dixie Kong * AVGN * Miku * Phantom Strider * Knife Man * King Sombra (My Little Pony) * Sailor Moon * Daria * Bojack Horseman * Robin (Teen Titans) * Ed (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Harley Quinn * Rocky * Harold (Hey Arnold) * Captain America * Chef Pee Pee * Steven (Steven Universe) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Rigby * Mordecai * Peach * Piccolo * Stan (South Park) * Kenny (South Park) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Kyle (South Park) * Blossom (Power Puff Girls) * Arnold (Hey Arnold) * Pacifica (Gravity Falls) * Pen Man * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Clemont (Pokemon) * Bill Cipher * Donald Trump * Dashie * Homer Simpson * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Leni Loud (The Loud House) * Optimus Prime * Thomas the Tank Engine * Cyborg (Teen Titans) * Kick Buttowski * Pikachu * Roger Smith (American Dad) * Isabelle * Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Danny Phantom * Taranza (Kirby) * Shy Guy * Stevie Smith (American Dad) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Woody (Toy Story) * Lana (Pokemon) * Baymax * Medic (TF2) * The Joker * Hulk * Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Cody (Total Drama) * Scott (Total Drama) * Buzz * Hank Hill * Chris Griffin * Iron Man * Judy Hopps * Zim (Invader Zim) * Sawyer (Pokemon) * Waluigi * Harold (Total Drama) * Clyde (The Loud House) * Phillip J. Fry (Futurama) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Spy (TF2) * Gir (Invader Zim) * Rocket Raccoon (Avengers) * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Dakota (Total Drama) * Wario * Soldier (TF2) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans) * Bugs Bunny * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Gwen (Total Drama) * Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Ice King * TJ (Recess) * Kamek * Jeffy * Black Yoshi * Mikey (Recess) * Toad * Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Winnie the Pooh * Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Johnny Bravo * Geoff (Total Drama) * Selena Gomez * Deadpool Rules in the game * You can't talk to anyone in the game * You can't get 2nd Place * Everybody in the game must be called anonymous * You can't be a troll in the game * You can't be trusted by anyone * You can't be fail a battle in the game * You can't say your a female character in the settings * You can't wear a Pony costume in the game * You can't wear a Lego costume in the game * You can't wear a Pokemon Costume in the game * You can't play dubstep in a video game match * You can't wear a minecraft costume in the game * You can only play Mario paint music * You can't do drama stuff in the game * You can't eat cake in the game * You can't bring snacks to the match * You must bring pumpkins to a match Category:Shames